A Blood Stained Heart
by Zero Tsubasa no Kami
Summary: Heh heh. Sorry the chapter were the same. I fixed that now.
1. Prologue

I had an urge to write something "sticky" so here it is and don't sue me or anything cuz I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Prologue:

  
Duo: Heero, I'm bored.

  
Heero: Go bother my brother.

  
Duo: Fine.

  
Trowa: *humming while trying to put together a puzzle*

  
Duo: Trowa, I'm bored.

  
Trowa: I can't fit this piece in.

  
Duo: TROWA!

  
Trowa: Go bug Quatre.

  
Duo: Oh, fine. Quatre, I'm bored.

  
Quatre: Heero dared me to be mean for a whole day so: GO FIGURE SOME F*CKING WAY TO KEEP YOURSELF CONTENT!

  
Duo: Whoa.

  
Quatre: Go bother Wufei, ya damn cactus.

  
Duo: Wu-wu! Wanna play?

  
Wufei: No, baka. Go bother Jibaku Shounen.

  
Duo: I already bothered Heero.

  
Wufei: Go worry Relena.

  
Duo: Okay. RELENA!

  
Relena: Yes Duo?

  
Duo: Do you have anything fun to do?

  
Relena: Yes.

  
Duo: You do?

  
Relena: Go to the zoo and watch the rest of your monkey family eat bananas.

  
Duo: Okay, let's go!

  
Relena: YOU go. I'll stay here.

  
Duo: Arrrr...

  
Trowa: Heero, whatcha doin'?

  
Heero: Writing a story.

  
Trowa: What's it called?

  
Heero: A Blood Stained Heart.

  
Trowa: What's it about? 

* * *

It was the 196 and after the gundams had finally triumphed over Mariemiea, the peace was soon shattered.

> Relena: Mrs. Parker, could you cancel my appointments?

> Mz. Parker: Yes m'am.

> Relena: And order a plane to Japan.

> Mz. Parker: I will.

> *****

> Relena: This is a plane to Japan, right?

>   
Pilot: Unless I'm the Wizard of the Oz Organization it should be.

>   
Relena: Good.

> Plane Servant person: Popcorn, pretzals, coffee! Get your icecream while it's hot.

> Relena: _What is wrong with the people on this plane?_

>   
P.S.P: Mz. Relena, what can I get you? We have pumkin-stuffed mushrooms, cold flame pudding, speggetti and worms...

>   
Relena: _Give me a parachute._

>   
P.S.P: We can also arange for your father to be dug up...

>   
Relena: _I'm getting outta here._ Could you land right now?

>   
P.S.P.: I'm sorry. We haven't reached our destination yet.

>   
Relena: How much longer?

>   
P.S.P: 4 days.

>   
Relena: WHAT? A trip to Japan is only about 8 hours.

>   
P.S.P: We aren't going to Japan.

>   
Relena: The pilot said!

>   
P.S.P.: The pilot's name is Trieze Kushranada. And we are going to Hell.

>   
Relena: You can't!

>   
*little rescricting metal doo-ikys pop out of the chair*

>   
Relena: Ae! Let go! Omae o kurosu!11

>   
P.S.P: What can you do now?

>   
Relena: *growls*

>   
*****

>   
Relena: What do you want Trieze?

>   
Treize: Tell me, where is Gundam Pilot 01 now?

>   
Relena: I'm not tellin' you anything!

>   
Trieze: Why not?

>   
Relena: I don't know you, *beep*!

>   
Trieze: You know. You're just not telling me. Gaurds, lock her up and then see if she'll say anything.

>   
*****

>   
Relena: Quatre, what are you doing here?

>   
Quatre: Mission. I was supposed to get a file from their computer but I couldn't *cough*. I've cought a cold in this damp dungeon.

>   
Relena: I see.

>   
Quatre: Why are you here?

>   
Relena: They're trying to find out where Heero is.

>   
Quatre: Do you know?

>   
Relena: No, I don't. I got an email from him last year.

>   
Quatre: Hmmm...

>   
*drip*

>   
Relena: Quatre, do you think we'll ever escape?

>   
*drip*

>   
Quartre: Unless I grow big and strong on raisins and break these chains, then no.

>   
*drip*

>   
Relena: They should clean this place up! That dripping is irritating!

>   
*drip*

>   
Quatre: You'll get used to it.

>   
Relena: I hear footsteps.

>   
Quatre: That's the guard, walking around like a nut.

>   
Gaurd: Quatre, His Exelencey wants to speak with you.

>   
Quatre: ... ... ...

>   
Gaurd: *unlocks Quatre and draggs him off to Mr. Trieze's evil lair.

>   
*drip*

>   
Relena: Now I'm all alone and everyone thinks I'm on a plane to Japan.

>   
*****

>   
Quatre: I'm back, Iddiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilllllllllllly

>   
Relena: Quatre?

>   
Quatre: Yes?, Iddiiiiiiilly.

>   
Relena: Are you okay?

>   
Quatre: Very, Iddily.

>   
Relena: Do you realize my name isn't Iddiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllly.

>   
Quatre: ... ... ...

>   
Relena: Gaurd, what did Trieze do to Quatre?

>   
Gaurd: Brainwash.

>   
Relena: *gasp*

>   
*drip*

>   
*silence*

>   
*drip*

>   
Relena: _I'm all alone except for this brainwashed blonde who thinks my name is Idd----i----ly. What else can go wrong?_

>   
Gaurd: Hey, Relena, you got ya'self a new inmate.

>   
Wufei: *thrown in* Ouch. *looks at Qautre and Relena* CHICKENS!

>   
Relena: Wufei, if Quatre calls you Iddily, don't be surprized.

>   
Wufei: Iddily? Chickens talking.

>   
Relena: Did Mr. Trieze brainwash him too?

>   
Gaurd: Yup.

>   
Relena: Oh! That's a bad thing, Iddily.

>   
Gaurd: *grumble*

>   
Relena: If the situation wasn't so serious, that was almost funny!

>   
Gaurd: Shut up!

>   
Relena: Screw you! You have absolutly no sense of humor, Iddily!

>   
Gaurd: Put a lid on it...

>   
Relena: Ka-me-a-me-ha!

>   
Gaurd: AHHH!!!!!! Huh?

>   
Relena: *laughter* Fooled you! Didga think I was Goku or something!?

>   
Gaurd: BE---

>   
Relena: I don't wanna be quiet you paperweight!

>   
Wufei: Iddiiiiiiiiiiilys, can I ha a dwink og water?

>   
Quatre: *mumble, mumble*...

>   
Relena: Stuck! I'm trapped in a room full o' nuts!

>   
*sudden downdraft of wind*

>   
Relena: *scream*

> /She looked beside her and saw the limp bodies of Wufei and Quatre. Turning away from her blood-stained friends, she glanced at the gaurd. Same./

>   
Relena: What happened here!?! 

* * *

> Trowa: Wait a minute! Bro, why ya going that way? Quatre, Wu-Wu, and Relena are tha---

>   
Heero: Just go this way.

>   
Trowa: Whatever, partner.

>   
*bleep*

>   
Dr. J: Heero, Trowa, can you read me?

>   
Trowa: Hai.

>   
Dr. J: Good. Now, go to the left side and the door.

>   
Heero: Roger.

>   
*opens door*

>   
Relena: HEERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

>   
Heero: Ouch! Geroff me Relena! Can't breegh!

>   
Trowa: What happened to--- to--- Quatre, Wu-Wu, and this stupid lug here?!

>   
Relena: I don't know! I felt a strong breeze and then I saw---

>   
Heero: Where were you standing?

>   
Relena: *walks over to spot* Right hear.

>   
Heero: *exzamines spot* Nearly got you too.

>   
Trowa: What is it?

>   
Heero: I have no ide---'

>   
*he magicaly goes throught the floor*

>   
Relena and Trowa: HEE-KUN!

>   
Relena: What happened to Heero?

>   
Trowa: Look! *points at floor*

> > Relena: Who is Lowe?

>   
Trowa: *gulp* Heero's real name.

>   
Relena: *dissapears* (with a similar message but I'm too lazy to make it).

>   
Trowa: I think I know what's gonna happen next. *dissapears*

* * *

> Duo: Hmm.... Where is everyone?

>   
Zechs: Duo, have you seen Relena?

>   
Duo: Uhhh, I heard she went to Japan.

>   
Zechs: JAPAN!

>   
Duo: What? Where? Who's gettin' murdered?

>   
Zechs: OZ owns all the lines going to Japan!

* * *

> To Be continued…

> DUM DUM DUM!


	2. Chapter 1

Blood Stain #2

Part Two of A Blood Stained Heart is complete! 

Duo: Where do you think they are now?

  
Zechs: I do not know. We'll have to find her!

  
Duo: You know, I can't find any of the Gundam pilots either, besides me o' course.

  
Zechs: Treize has them, I know he does!

  
Duo: What are you planning to do?

  
Zechs: Raid the base.

  
Duo: And HOW are you gonna do that?

  
Zechs: With YOUR help!

  
Duo: Hey, WHAT?!?!?!?

  
*drags Duo away to who knows where*

  
Zechs: Okay, it looks like their base entrance is at Elba Island, but we can't get in THAT way.

  
Duo: Where Elba Island?

  
Zechs: Never mind. We need to cook up a plan to get in da stinking place.

  
Duo: Gotcha. 

**TIME OUT!: ****I had the sudden urge to write formally and note: the bottom part is a dream in 1st person point of view and I feel very malochristic right now so prepare a barf-bsg for those of you who don't like 1x R.**

"Where am I?" I looked around and saw that I was in a lab of some sort. I was strapped to a table, unable to move. These I broke out of easily. There were six other people in there with me. The all seemed to knocked out. I reached out to the nearest one. He had long white hair and looked about 19 or so. "Hey, are you okay?" No answer. I looked at the edge of the table. Name: Milliardo Peacecraft. "Milliardo!" He remained still. "Shimatta."

The second person was a female. She had a long brown braid. Name: Duo Maxwell. "Hn. Odd name for a girl. No wait, thats a boy..." Sukoi. What was my name? I looked at the table I was strapped to. "Name: Heero Yuy." So that's my name, huh? How come I can't remember anything?

I felt a sharp pain in my arm. Itai.

  
I could hear people talking. "...strip him .......send him to Treize....."

"No, shut up, baka! He can hear us!"

At that moment I jumped up. "What did you do----" I found I could not talk. I could not move.

"Attach him to the machine!" They attached me to a machine and pushed a button.

_Where am I? I can't see a thing it is too dark. _"Um... Hello? Somebody?"

"He's up!" 


End file.
